


独占欲

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	1. Chapter 1

都说酒喝多了的人其实脑子最清醒，加隆原来是不相信这句话的。  
直到有一天夜里，因为过量的酒精他连自己颤抖的手指都控制不好，他的心，他的身体却都在叫喊着想要紧紧的抱住一个人，想要亲吻他，拥抱他，和他肌肤相亲，看着他的眼睛说出那句很久没说的话。  
我爱你啊……  
带着哭腔的声音和落进衣领里的眼泪把撒加整齐的衬衣弄的乱成一团。  
这压抑太久的苦涩和终于毫无保留的说出口后的畅快，让加隆眼前全模糊了，他醉的好厉害，却不忘死死从背后搂住撒加。  
心里面一个声音告诉他如果这次再放手，就真的会彻底失去了。  
衬衣被扯开的时候扣子崩裂落在地板上蹦跳着消失在床底下。  
呼吸和哭泣的声音都消失在贴合在一起的嘴唇中。  
之前说过的话，做过的事，对自己不要在重蹈覆辙的劝诫，全都消失了。  
也许是因为空调开的太冷，也许是因为太久没有这样拥抱在一起，两个人都抖得厉害，长的像做梦一样的吻结束后他们额头抵着额头看着对方的眼睛，一模一样大海一样深邃的眼睛。  
他们的鼻尖磨蹭着对方，含着眼泪微笑。  
加隆抚摸着哥哥的脸，吻着撒加的眼睛：你哭了。  
笨蛋，撒加把弟弟搂进怀里，你从一开始就在哭，哭的好像我不要你了一样。  
我怎么会不要你，我要你，现在就要。  
加隆躺在床头灯的影子里，他举起手捂住自己的眼睛想要让自己相信这一切只是梦，手在拿开的时候撒加就又会沉默的站在离自己不远的地方，看着那么近，却总也够不到。  
皮肤上游走的舌尖和探入两腿之间的手指，太过熟悉的爱抚方式让他喘息起来，他睁开眼睛，撒加从他的胸前抬起头，两个人长长的接吻。  
皮肤好热，是可以把人融化的温度，像有岩浆在下面流淌。  
加隆喜欢撒加平时微凉的皮肤和光滑的触感，他喜欢在宁静的夜里抚摸着哥哥的皮肤很久直到把两个人都撩拨的浑身着火。  
现在的他被身体里的火焰炙烤的无比干渴，只有撒加的身体才能让他冷却下来。  
撒加吮吸着他的耳垂，舔着他耳后那块柔软的皮肤，他整个人都要缩起来，身体的某一处却涨的生疼。  
他本能的弓起身体去迎合撒加的动作，摩擦带来的快感让他的皮肤泛起了一层红晕，他抓住撒加的手送到那个地方。  
我今天晚上喝的太多了，他有点不好意思的贴着哥哥的肩膀，大概坚持不了多久。  
眩晕中的快感让他在陷入梦乡和放纵情欲中挣扎着，但撒加没有给他太多思考的时间，他的手有技巧的揉捏着加隆的身体看着加隆随着动作一阵阵的发抖。  
你大概刚才没有听清我在说什么，撒加的膝盖把加隆情不自禁夹紧了的腿分的更开了一些。  
他那同样饱胀的下体碰到加隆的大腿内侧，修长的手指压了压加隆的嘴唇。  
我说今天晚上我要要你。  
被包围在撒加的气息和床褥之间的安全感，从来不知道是如此的好。  
加隆搂住哥哥的腰，他的心跳的要从嗓子里飞出来，他并不拒绝这件事，只是很多时候他对自己在撒加身下很轻易就会失态的样子感到羞耻。  
哪怕什么都不做，只要被撒加看着，就会兴奋起来的身体非常的不听话。  
红晕色从耳垂开始一路晕染到脖子，锁骨，起伏的胸口和平坦的小腹，加隆觉得嗓子发干，酒精和情欲的双重炙烤让现在的他脆弱不堪。  
然而撒加似乎很享受这看着他慢慢融化的一刻。  
他宝石蓝色的眼睛里倒映着加隆的身影，俯下身去不紧不慢的摩擦着彼此的身体，挺翘的鼻尖擦过加隆腰侧最纤瘦的那一侧时，加隆整个人触电了一样弹了起来。  
撒加，快点啊……因为太过用力，他的手指在撒加的肩膀上留下了红色的抓痕。  
回答他的是撒加绵长深情的吻，迷迷糊糊中他感觉撒加的身体重量压了过来，他反手抓住床单，让身体放松，让他们的腿缠在一起，身体结合在一起的那一刻内心狂喜的声音如同海潮扑面而来。  
之前所有的误会，埋怨，不解和委屈都在这一刻荡然无存，不可避免的疼痛和伴随着身体被打开被深入产生的快感让加隆想要把身上的这个人抱的更紧。  
加隆，你还好吗？是撒加炽热的呼吸贴在他的耳边，撒加也在发抖，在极力的克制自己。  
这是个不需要回答的问题，加隆的反应已经说明一切。  
他毫不顾忌的用双腿缠住哥哥的腰把他拉向自己，可以进的在深一点，在用力一些。  
感觉到疼痛的时候，才能感觉到你的存在是真实的。  
撒加抓过加隆的手指轻轻的咬了一口，继续向身体的更深处推进。  
眼泪不知道为什么顺着眼角流了下来。  
他是温柔的，他一直都是。  
无论是拥抱还是被拥抱的时候，撒加都是那样让人安心的存在，他眼睛里的深情从来也没有变过，无论发生什么事情，我的眼睛里只有你一个人，从小到大，在一起这些年，加隆从来也未曾质疑过这一点。  
他的身体和气息，像大海一样可以包容一切。  
撒加抱着加隆的后背把他牢牢的嵌入自己的怀里，拽过一个枕头放在后背下面，身体姿势的改变让被夹在两个人小腹之间的坚挺的性器在摩擦中已经分泌了很多体液，加隆扭动身体去寻找更舒服的摩擦方式。  
但是撒加按住了他的腰。带着惩罚意味的，狠狠的一下顶过去，成年男子的体重和冲击带来的力量作用在体内最敏感的地方，让加隆放弃羞耻心叫出了声，快乐的感觉像放烟花一样。  
他的眼前发花，气都要喘不上来，只能在撒加的肩头咬了一口。  
该死！你就不能碰碰它？加隆低声的骂了一句，虽然这愤愤不平的声音听起来完全是求欢的呻吟了。  
撒加笑了：不能。  
他非常享受这一刻被一个火热的身体紧紧包裹住的感觉，还有看着自己的孪生弟弟满脸通红眼睛湿润的在身下颤抖，随着动作变化出各种细微的表情。  
他抬起加隆的一条腿放在肩头，身体压了下去。  
把我扔在家里自己出去喝酒的小坏蛋……是不是该被好好惩罚一下？撒加一边动作着一边问。  
加隆胡乱的点着头，同时右手试探着去安慰自己的性器。  
眼明手快的撒加抓住了加隆的手，重新按回在床上，腰部用力的挺进，伴着加隆带着哭腔的呻吟他说：我说过不能，加隆……你真是不乖……  
这一次你只能用身体内部到高潮。  
这一次你的快乐只有我才能给你。  
这是身为哥哥的我……对你的独占欲。


	2. Chapter 2

到底是什么时候结束的，加隆完全失去了概念。  
时间在欲望的煎熬中被无限拉长，撒加那令人心醉的温柔变成了难以忍受的折磨，加隆几乎是要哭着求撒加放过他。  
碰我一下好不好……碰我一下好不好我觉得我快死了……  
两只手被扣住跪在床上，眼泪和身上的汗水掉落在一塌糊涂的床单上，腰部酸软无力的塌下去却被身后持续不断的撞击固定成一个姿势，身体内部最敏感的地方被不断的碾压和顶撞带来的快感在身体里膨胀，因为过度兴奋而极度敏感的神经忠实的把每一次进出给内部黏膜带来的摩擦扩散开，让他 眼前发白。  
然而撒加一直没有碰过他挺立着随着身体动作摆动的性器，就像他一开始说的，这一次作为对他的惩罚只能从身体内部达到高潮。  
每次被做到射出来的时候撒加就会停下来从后面抱住他吻他的脖子，耳朵还有因为无力而发抖的肩膀，让他在酸酸麻麻的快感中体会到自己内部抽搐着收缩起来的样子，但这并不是结束，每次情欲的高峰过去撒加会继续这简直是漫无止境的折磨，一次又一次，加隆觉得自己可能要被掏空了，他的身体榨汁机一样疯狂的工作着，一方面筋疲力尽，一方面乐在其中。  
直到他再也射不出什么东西来，身体还是下意识的在被激发的快感中颤抖着去迎合。  
他们从来没有这么疯狂过，不，是撒加从来没有这么疯狂过。  
加隆听不清撒加在他耳边说着什么，撒加的手抚摸过他的每一寸皮肤，撒加吻过他身体的每一个地方，好像把他从里到外翻了过来，又慢慢的翻了回去。  
在这么下去我大概会废掉的，加隆模模糊糊的想着。  
他瘫软在床上，最后的意识是不知道眼泪还是汗水一样的液体落在了他的眼睛上。  
醒过来的时候已经是天色大亮，身边并没有人。  
加隆猛的坐了起来，他尝试着叫了一声撒加才发现自己的声音因为昨夜而变得沙哑。  
光着身子跳下床的加隆冲出卧室，醒来的那一瞬间，他以为伸手就能触摸到撒加的身体。  
客厅也没有人，一种让他头皮发麻的不好的预感扑面而来。  
他不知所措的站在客厅中央，直到撒加从厨房走出来看到加隆后也一脸愕然的站在那里。  
你倒是穿上件衣服……  
加隆扑了过去。  
哥……  
快回去穿上件衣服，撒加在加隆的屁股上拍了一下。  
加隆依然紧抱着撒加不放手，他使劲的把脸埋进撒加的头发里， 你说过你还要我的，对吧？  
你这个样子让别人看到你不觉得害羞么……撒加无奈的拖着依然挂在自己身上的加隆：我什么时候说过不要你了？  
撒加的眼睛很漂亮，纯净清澈的蓝色，虽然昨天晚上两个人没怎么睡觉，此刻看起来依然神采奕奕，而且带着水润的光泽。  
加隆用手指抚摸着撒加的眉毛，他咧开嘴笑的有点得意又安心。  
你知不知道有人说过，如果你发现有人的眉毛立了起来，那么他前一天晚上一定做过爱。  
你是从哪里听来这些乱七八糟的东西，撒加被他说的微微有点脸红，快去穿上衣服，我在做早餐。  
加隆拖着撒加卧室走：一会在做早餐好吗陪我躺一会。  
你不饿我还饿哪……  
就一会，就躺一会！  
拗不过加隆的撒加只好又回到了凌乱的床上，疲劳突然涌了上来，连带着眼皮都开始发沉，奇怪啊,为什么我现在觉得好想睡觉，他迷迷糊糊的想着，任凭加隆在他的脸上吻来吻去。  
想睡就多睡一会不好吗？加隆吻着撒加的眼睛，小声的在哥哥耳边絮絮叨叨：昨天晚上出力的人可是你呢，  
可是早餐怎么办……  
一会我去做，你先睡吧。  
沉重的山一样的睡意压了下来，撒加在临睡前握住了弟弟的手，睡着了。  
他在梦里梦见了很多过去的事情，从小到大，小时候的加隆特别喜欢缠着他，想要安安静静看书的撒加只能不厌其烦的答应加隆在陪他玩一会就要回去看书。  
再陪你五分钟好了，梦里的撒加这么说着，既然弟弟只是想要他五分钟的时间。  
小时候的加隆多陪他玩五分钟都会特别开心，长大了的加隆却在日复一日朝夕相处的生活里变得闷闷不乐沉默寡言。  
从梦里醒过来的时候，撒加的第一个感觉是饿，然后才看到坐在床边眼巴巴看着自己的加隆。  
现在几点了？  
下午两点，看来你真是累了，要不要吃点东西，午餐我给你端过来？  
不用……撒加坐起来，我睡着的时候你在做什么？  
我打扫了房间，把衣服放进了洗衣机，擦了厨房，还整理了起居室，加隆邀功一样的看着撒加。  
很久没见到你这么勤快了呢，撒加笑着揉了揉弟弟的头发走向餐厅，加隆小心翼翼的跟在后面一边拿杯子倒水一边说：你要是信得过我以后这些活我就全包了。  
加隆，你不用这样的。  
背对着撒加正在倒水的加隆动作停顿了一下。  
其实早上起来我就想对你说来着可是那时候似乎不太适合说这些……  
加隆转过身来，咬着嘴唇：说吧……我从你醒来的那一刻就开始等着这句话了。  
撒加看在眼里，心里一痛。  
可是有些话必须要说，即使知道说出来的那一刻会让双方都痛不可言。  
我以为你还爱我。  
我确实爱你，我一直都爱着你。  
然后呢……然后你还是要和我说昨天晚上的事情只是你对喝多了的弟弟的怜悯之心发作吗？  
并不是。  
撒加走过去把加隆搂紧怀里，下巴垫在他的肩头，加隆的肩膀和他一样宽阔有力，加隆的胸膛和他的一样温暖可靠，他们的血管里流动着同样的血液他们分享同样的DNA，他们从来都不分彼此。  
可是心中却有着离别一样的哀伤，让他哽咽了很久。  
你知道这并不能解决问题，加隆，就算是我再和你这样做一次爱，也不能解决我们之间的问题。  
那天晚上，撒加失眠了。  
他从来都不是一个喜欢后悔的人，无论是决定抛开别人的眼光和加隆厮守在一起，还是像昨天晚上那样再一次拥抱他，他忠于自己的心，也忠于自己做过的决定，但是感情显然没有那么简单，尤其是在明明两个人都知道对方还爱着自己却又无法摆脱过往的阴影的时候。  
是要接着这个机会重归于好，还是要等到理清楚一切之后再做决定，撒加辗转反侧，心里烦的不行，决定去倒一杯酒给自己喝。  
加隆大概早已经睡着了吧，他也累了，一天之内情感上的大起大落，饶是撒加，也觉得扛不住。  
穿过没有开灯的起居室，加隆居然正躺在沙发上。  
看见撒加从房间里出来，他稍稍动了动身体：你怎么这么晚还不睡？  
他的声音沙哑了，撒加嗓子里哽了一下，先是去倒了杯水，然后坐在沙发上眼睛看着加隆让他喝下去。  
你怎么也不睡？大晚上躺在沙发上做什么。  
我睡不着。加隆偏过头望着房间黑暗的角落。  
我都不想躺在那张床上，闭上眼睛感觉你就还在我身边然后在想想你睡在隔壁的房间这种感觉让我快要疯掉了，撒加，我很没用……我做不到把感情这件事弄的清楚明白……  
不要以为这件事对我就很轻松，撒加叹了口气，我只是不想我们重蹈覆辙，我也睡不着，你懂我的，我现在满脑子想的都是和你在做上一晚上……你以为我还能在想些什么？  
有泪水落在了加隆的手指上，撒加的眼泪。  
黑暗中水杯落在了地上，咕噜咕噜的滚到了一边。  
加隆的力气大的简直可以把人的骨头捏碎一样，他紧紧的搂住撒加把他压在沙发上，吻着他的哥哥的 眼睛和眼泪。  
那我们就在做一晚上，他说。


End file.
